Mastery of Young Owl
by Green Garden
Summary: -COMPLETED- A human is sent to another world to fight a female Demon Hunter, named Mel'Zolfa. Whould he succeed or fail? Read and find out. Review please. The first story here in this archive.


_In the name of Allah, the most Gracious, the most Merciful_

Story by Green Garden

**Mastery of Young Owl**_  
Skill of Kestians_

The nicknamed 19-year-old Young Owl was gently humming, studying some school books in his room. His cat named Playful Night, colored calico with brown eyes, was lying on his mattress. He was just all content and smug, having a nap. Young Owl had the blanket of his mattress covering himself, including his clothes. He was careful not to disturb Playful Night in any way. He studied for a few hours before sleep overtook him. He dozed off.

The moment Young Owl dozed off, what appeared to be quicksand, but of dark green mud appeared all underneath Young Owl. Playful Night sensed it, waking up. He hastily moved away, not knowing what to expect from it. Young Owl had brown hair with brown eyes, he was wearing medical glasses. His hair was slightly long, with the front hair being somewhat in bangs and his hair covering most of his neck, curly at the end, at the tips. He had a brown mustache.

In a moment's notice, Young Owl sunk into the dark green quicksand sound asleep. Once it swallowed him, the surface turned back to normal. Playful Night just rushed out of the bedroom...

* * *

'_He's going to have a tough, exhausting battle._' A thought whispered.

Young Owl gasped, opening his eyes wide. He knew for sure that thought wasn't his thought. He held his breathe once noticing that he wasn't in his room anymore.

'Traveled? Teleported somehow perhaps?' Young Owl thought.

"He's awake." A voice announced.

Young Owl turned his face towards the door. He felt that he was in different clothes as well, but strangely knowing that nobody changed him, much less changing himself. He blinked.

'A night elf? Demon Hunter Illidan Stormrage?' Young Owl thought.

A goblin appeared beside Illidan, who was turning his attention back to Young Owl. Young Owl sighed and took the covers off, getting onto his feet and standing up. He gasped once realizing what he was wearing.

"This is Night Elf Demon Hunter clothing!" He exclaimed.

"For a demon hunter against a demon hunter." Illidan smiled.

"Well, I guess he knows the history." Niblic stated.

Young Owl pointed at the goblin. "Niblic?" He asked.

Niblic blinked. "That I am." He nodded.

"Where am I?" Young Owl asked, lowering his finger.

"Don't you recognize your own world?" Illidan asked.

"Which one?" Young Owl asked.

"One of the Kestian Planets duh! You're here on Kestonia." Niblic replied.

Young Owl gulped. "Kestonia?" He asked.

Illidan nodded.

"What am I doing here?" Young Owl asked.

Both Illidan and Niblic lowered their heads and sighed.

"This is going to be longer than I thought." Illidan whispered.

He raised his head and motioned Young Owl to follow him. He did with Niblic in the middle, between Young Owl and Illidan...

* * *

"Wow." Young Owl muttered.

They were all in some sort of main cudilas. Young Owl; Niblic, and Illidan were all sitting on the ground, each with their legs crossed.

"Why are you here and not back in Kalimdor?" Young Owl asked.

Illidan shrugged. "It's not like I'm going to be here long. This is the first place I've seen outside of my own world. I'm not staying long, but I expect to be imprisoned for the rest of my life when I return." He explained.

"And why am I needed?" Young Owl asked.

"Illidan tried to defeat the female Demon Hunter Mel'Zolfa but failed. It's a darn dream that you came along." Niblic replied.

"And I'm here to defeat Mel'Zolfa? Darn! I can't even talk with the girl I love!" Young Owl exclaimed.

Illidan and Niblic choked.

"What? You have a girl?" Illidan asked.

Young Owl shrugged. "Sort of. I love her but she doesn't love me back." He replied.

"You already know about Tyrande, don't you?" Illidan asked.

Young Owl nodded. "I do and you don't need to explain what I already know."

"Good. Go get him a kestian soblard, would you Niblic?" Illidan requested.

"Right away." Niblic replied.

Niblic rushed away for a few moments. Illidan and Young Owl spent the moments in complete silence. Niblic returned, carrying a sheath with an elegant kestian soblard in it. Niblic passed it over to Young Owl and Young Owl took it, putting it around his waist.

"What's your name?" Illidan asked.

"I'm called Young Owl." Young Owl replied.

"O.K. Young Owl, let's get to training. Right after training you'd fight Mel'Zolfa. She might be here by then." Illidan explained.

"Let's get going." Young Owl decided...

* * *

A few hours later and Illidan and Young Owl rested. Both were exhausted and panting from their training, with their special weapons that they carried.

"Surprising. You'll have a chance against Mel'Zolfa." Illidan panted.

"Just a few hours and you are stronger than Demon Hunter Illidan Stormrage himself here! Wow!" Niblic exclaimed.

Shouts and yells were heard outside. Illidan frowned.

"She's here. Extremely accurate timing." He sighed.

He stood up, followed by Niblic and Young Owl. They left the kestian trani, only to face Mel'Zolfa in her demon form in front of them.

"Well, well, if it isn't Illidan Stormrage. Care for another try?" Mel'Zolfa asked, in her feminine but strong voice.

"Actually, this newcomer is your opponent this time." Illidan replied, pushing Young Owl towards her.

Mel'Zolfa laughed. "A scum human!" She hissed.

"We'll be watching, back in the trani." Niblic explained, backing off with Illidan into the trani.

They watched from some windows...

* * *

Young Owl was nervously shaking and froze in his place.

"This is no opponent or challenger." She stated.

Young Owl hesitantly took out his kestian soblard, but with all the shivering it was hard and it fell from his grip. Clung of the kestian soblard sounded out, hitting the ground. Mel'Zolfa wasted no time and attacked her ranged chaos attack. Young Owl had no time, but to leap away in time. Mel'Zolfa turned back into her night elf form. She looked like any night elf male demon hunter, but more feminine. A blindfold was around her eyes of course.

Mel'Zolfa approached Young Owl, who stood his ground. Once reaching his fallen kestian soblard, she used her legs to slide it away. Young Owl kept his eyes on Mel'Zolfa, his nervousness slightly fading, standing still without shaking. Mel'Zolfa rushed at Young Owl with her demon warblades. At that moment, Young Owl felt unusually different somehow. He hastily jumped backwards into the air, barely avoiding Mel'Zolfa's slash.

While in midair, Young Owl aimed his right arm towards his fallen kestian soblard and it magically and hastily soared back into his right arm. Young Owl landed and metamorphed, forcing Mel'Zolfa to holt her charge, staring in fear and wonder. Young Owl had grown green fur all over his body. His legs became cat-like and his face was in a snout, wolf-like; the whiteness of his eyes turned to green.

His arms and hands stayed human in form and structure, but was covered by the green fur. Where the third or second joint of the fingers, was a dark green claw. He had a lion-like tail, colored black and with a scythe attached biologically at the tip. Young Owl grinned, wearing nothing but grass-like green pants. He slowly approached Mel'Zolfa, wielding his kestian soblard like a stalios. Illidan and Niblic stared in amazement at Young Owl.

"This is a real and true form of any kestian." Young Owl commented.

"True form or not, I'm still going to defeat you." Mel'Zolfa stated, slowly backing up with her demon warblades in defense.

Young Owl clicked his tongue in his mouth, slowly shaking his head.

"Clearly ma'am, gai la leom kestian muzoic." Young Owl smiled.

"Uh? You aren't making any sense." Mel'Zolfa remarked.

"Because I'm talking common kestian." Young Owl explained.

"Sorry there, but I don't know it." Mel'Zolfa apologized.

"Of course. It's rarely known and no being in any dimension are fluent in it." Young Owl stated...

* * *

Illidan turned to Niblic.

"What about you? You live here and study kestian culture." Illidan questioned.

Niblic shook his head. "There are no known manuscripts of the language; I don't know it either." He replied.

The two turned their attention back to the battle...

* * *

With a burst of speed, Young Owl charged Mel'Zolfa. With her demon warblades, Mel'Zolfa blocked Young Owl's charge with his kestian soblard. What she didn't notice yet was his scythe tail. Young Owl used that arrogance to his advantage, spinning his body around and directing his tail at Mel'Zolfa's stomach, swiftly slashing her skin...

Illidan smiled, "Yes." He whispered.

"His sudden appearance in mastery and skill proves that he's stronger than you or any elf, of any kind." Niblic noted...

* * *

Mel'Zolfa gasped, hastily backing away. She hold her stomach with her left hand, careful not to let her demon warblades hurt her skin further. Young Owl stared at her, smiling in victory, happily swaying his tail. He mysteriously sheathed his kestian soblard and extended his claws longer, suddenly rushing at Mel'Zolfa. Mel'Zolfa noticed him in time and positioned her demon warblades in defense.

It was useless though, with Young Owl slashing his claws through the demon warblades, shattering them. The suffered pieces fell to the ground with a clung. Mel'Zolfa stared at Young Owl in horror. Young Owl swiftly targeted her neck, but Mel'Zolfa was swift enough in ducking and spinning away. She was heavily breathing. Young Owl stared back in happiness, his mouth smiling. With no other choice, Mel'Zolfa let go of what she held of her suffered demon warblades.

In a blink, she turned into demon form. Young Owl hopped in excitement. It was pure fun for him and it just got more exciting with her changing into her stronger form. Without hesitation, Mel'Zolfa used her ranged chaos attack. With ease, Young Owl slashed his claws through it, canceling it before reaching him. Mel'Zolfa gasped.

'How am I going to defeat this being?' She thought.

"I'll just say kestians aren't impossible warriors and fighters; they can be defeated. If you'll figure it how or not, I don't know and don't care." Young Owl remarked.

She flapped her demon wings and charged Young Owl. Young Owl prepared himself and bent his middle finger and finger closer to thumb in a cat-like fashion, baring the knuckles as the weapons. His right hand was like that, where as his left hand was neutral. Young Owl knew that if he didn't finish it with his coming assault and strike, he would lose his timing on defeating Mel'Zolfa and descend to her level of strength and power.

When in distance, Young Owl charged at Mel'Zolfa and swiftly plunged his bared knuckled powerfully into Mel'Zolfa's chest, hastily passing her with his back to her. A few moments passed by and Mel'Zolfa eventually collapsed, exhausted and defeated. Young Owl sighed and metamorphed back into his human form, his original form. He had his night elf demon hunter clothes on with his sheath around his waist. Illidan and Niblic cheered, exiting the trani to congratulate Young Owl...

* * *

"You were amazing!" Illidan exclaimed, all of them sitting with their legs crossed on the ground of the main cudilas.

"What is the translation for what you said in kestian?" Niblic inquired.

"Gai leom la kestian muzoic?" Young Owl asked.

Niblic nodded.

Young Owl shrugged, but smiled.

"Sorry, I'm not passing it down to goblins, or any other being. Either you know what it means or you don't." He replied.

Niblic moaned, lowering his head. Illidan gently patted him on his shoulder. Moments later, Illidan got up. Young Owl and Niblic stared up at him.

"Where are you going?" Niblic asked.

"Back to my home." Illidan replied.

"To your imprisonment?" Young Owl inquired.

"As long as it's in a familiar environment. I think you should leave Kestonia back to your world as well." Illidan reminded.

"Yeah." Young Owl sighed, lowering his head.

"Do you think you'll have those abilities of a kestian back in your world?" Niblic asked.

Young Owl shook his head. "I'd prefer not to have them and I don't think I would. It's too fatal and dangerous to my specie." He explained.

"It appeared like you could take down armies with that speed." Niblic commented.

Illidan silently left the trani, heading for the Twinkle Gate, back to his world.

"Aye that I can with such speed." Young Owl agreed.

"Do you know where the Twinkle Gate is?" Niblic asked, searching for something in the shelves around the main cudilas.

"That I don't." Young Owl replied.

Niblic found some manuscript of some kind and unfolded it on the ground. It was clearly a map. Niblic gently pointed at locations.

"We are here and Twinkle Gate is here." He explained.

Young Owl nodded. "A few hours walk." He reasoned.

"I have been wondering for some time now. Isn't this your trani?" Young Owl asked.

Niblic nodded. "Glad to see you've noticed." He smiled.

Young Owl stood up.

"I've got to get going myself." He decided.

"Good luck with that love of yours." Niblic stated.

"Back home in my culture and religion, there's no such thing as luck, only fate. Thanks anyways." Young Owl explained, leaving the trani...

Young Owl walked away from Niblic's trani. Mel'Zolfa was no where in sight, but Young Owl was sure that she wouldn't live for long. He walked away into the horizon, with Niblic contently watching from his trani...

**The End  
Section 3: Warcraft: Master of Young Owl is Over  
This is Green Garden Singing Off**


End file.
